Chaos Total
by KillerkatzeTerrormeerschw
Summary: Schuschu hat Langweile, Nagi und Omi Hormonstörungen und Crawford steckt inner Midlife-Crisis. Das kann ja nur schief gehen!
1. Heulende Chibis und andere Probeleme

Titel: Chaos total!  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Killerkatze und Terrormeerschwein (Killer_Viecher03@web.de)  
  
Warnings: silly, com, OOC  
  
Rating: noch gaaaaaanz harmlos  
  
Inhalt: Schuschu hat Langweile, Nagi und OmiHormonstörungen und Crawford steckt inner Midlife-Crisis  
  
Kommentar: Die Story wird wehtun...Erste gemeinsame Geschichte, unter völligen Schoko-einfluss, also seid gnädig, wir sind auch nur Menschen (naja...mehr oder weniger! ^^)  
  
Pairings: noch keins, kommt schon noch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix unser, kein Geld, ende, aus, Mickey Maus!  
  
Ok, Köpfe einziehn, geht los:  
  
Chaos total!  
  
Kap.1: Heulende Chibis und andere Probleme  
  
Sonntag Nacht, 3 Uhr morgens, irgendwo in Tokyo, in einem zwielichtigen Flur einer zwielichtigen Wohnung über einem zwielichtigen Blumenladen: eine mehr als zwielichtige Gestalt schlich herum. Warum? Weil das kleine Schuschu vor Aufregung nicht schlafen konnte. Die Wahl zur DragQueen des Jahres stand kurz bevor. Und das kleine Schuschu machte sich fast in die Hose vor Aufregung.  
  
Währenddessen lag die Tunte vom Dienst, und nebenbei Schuschu?s Kontrahent, keine 4 Meter weiter in ihrem XXL-Kingsize-Wasserbett und schlief seelenruhig und siegessicher ihren Rausch aus. Er ahnte nicht im Geringsten, dass der Karottenkopf auf dem Flur die schönsten Mordgedanken ausheckte.  
  
Der Rest vom Schützenfest schlief noch tief und fest, teilweise noch benebelt von der monströsen Fiesta des Abends zuvor. Alle? Nein, ein einsamer Veteran, der nicht unter Kopfschmerzen litt, kümmerte sich ernsthaft um das Wohl seiner... naja, Freunde? Sein Gehör hatte Alarm geschlagen, als draussen auf dem Flur jemand über etwas gestolpert war und zu fluchen begann wie ein Waschweib. Dieser aufmerksame Jemand war niemand anderes als Kenken, das "Fußballass". Und führsorgend (oder dämlich) wie er war, bezog er hinter seiner Zimmertür mit seinen Bugnuks Stellung und wartete auf den vermeintlichen Einbrecher.  
  
Der kam auch, mehr oder minder auf einem Bein hüpfend den Flur entlang und schwor sich nebenbei die Person umzubringen, die ihre Tasche hat draussen stehen lassen. Schuschu stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus als Ken vor ihm aus dem Schatten hüpfte und eine der Krallen knapp an seinem Ohr vorbei sauste.  
  
"Hast du nen Dachschaden oder was?? Wenn du mir auch nur eine Schramme ins Gesicht geschnitten hast dann bist du sowas von fällig das glaubst du gar nicht du... du... du dämliche Bachstelze du!!!" Ken starrte nur perplex auf den Rotschopf vor sich und sah förmlich das Vögelchen um dessen Kopf flattern das "Kuckuck Kuckuck" von sich gab. Grad in diesem Moment fiel eine dünne rote Strähne vor den Augen der beiden entsetzten Gestalten zu Boden. Schu starrte auf das Bündelchen Haare, holte tief Luft: "DU BIST TOT HIDAKA!!!"  
  
Doch bevor er nur eine Hand an Ken legen konnte ging vor ihm eine weitere Zimmertür auf KLONG "Was'n hier draussen für'n verschissener Krach?! Gibt Leute die wollen knacken!" "Nagi, du sollst nicht immer solche Ausdrücke verwenden", schalt ihn Ken in Papa-Ton... oder doch eher Mama? Schuschu indess hielt sich die Nase, die innerhalb von 2 Sekunden von Cleopatra zu Obelix angeschwollen war. "Klasse, gaaaaanz klasse! Danke Nagi, das hab ich jetzt voll gebraucht! Falls mich einer sucht, ich bin am Telefon, nen Krankenwagen rufen!", sagte es und verschwand abwärts.  
  
Während Ken, der ultimative Vorzeigepapa versuchte, Nagi wieder in die Kiste zu kriegen (nich das was ihr jetzt wieder denkt!!), saß Schuschu unten in der Küche, ein Pack Tiefkühlerbsen vor der Nase und ärgerte sich, dass die Nummer des Notarztes nicht im Telefon gespeichert war. Aus purer Langeweile begann er also, seinem schönsten Hobby zu fröhnen: Gedanken lesen. Für gut 10 Minuten war alles bestens doch dann...   
  
"OMI!! DU SAU!!"  
  
Mit einem Mal war das ganze Haus wach. Alles stürmte hinunter in Richtung Küche. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot war mehr als bedauernswert und für Yohji Grund genug um in ein tosendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Schliesslich kam er, in strahlender Rüstung... naja glücklicherweise nicht.   
  
"Was ist hier los? Keine Sorge! He-Brad ist da um euch zu retten!" Die Kinnladen der Anwesenden wären in den Keller abgestürzt, wenn der Boden nicht so massiv gewesen wäre. Der Superman-Pyjama war zu viel für Aya und mit einem lauten RUMS folgte der Rest seines Körpers seiner Kinnlade. Omi stand da, starrte Crawford an, seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern, die Augen wurden glasig, die Augenbrauen schienen zusammen zu wachsen und los ging die Plärrerei. Sofort rannte Onkel Ken zur Hilfe und versuchte, den aufgebrachten kleinen Pimpf zu beruhigen. "Omittchen is alles gut Kleiner. Hör auf zu heulen bevor du wieder die Küche flutest." "Das würde Gott hurten!", meldete sich dann auch mal Farf zu Wort, der die ganze Zeit seelenruhig die Gabel in seiner Hand beobachtet hatte. Daraufhin musste er sich ein "Halt's Maul, Farf!" von der versammelten Mannschaft anhören und ging schmollend mit der Gabel auf den Dachboden, um dort mit den Fledermäusen Gott-Hurten zu spielen, wie Schuldig seinen Gedanken noch entnehmen konnte.  
  
"Also, damit hab ich ja wohl gewonnen!", baute sich ein triumphierender Yohji vor dem kleinen unschuldigen, lädierten Schuschu auf und deutete fies grinsend auf dessen Nase, die auf doppelte Größe angeschwollen war. Konnte er sich das bieten lassen? Nein, auf keinen Fall! Selbstsicher sprang er auf und warf seinem ach so bösen Widersacher die Tiefkühlerbsen an die Birne. Es platzte auf und Yohji, der sich schon jammernd die Stirn hielt, rutschte auf ihnen aus und landete auf seinem heiß geliebten Allerwertesten. Der fing an zu schimpfen wie ein Rohrspatz, warf Schuldig noch allerhand Beleidigungen an den Schädel und stapfte davon: "Wir werden ja sehen, du Pseudo-Queen, du!" Die Blicke der anderen, deren Kiefer sich dann doch in den Keller zu bewegen schienen, ignorierte er geflissentlich. Jetzt hatte er, was er wollte. Eine reelle Chance, Schuldig das Amt der DragQueen des Jahres zu mopsen. Er wollte ihn elend verrecken, allein und hilflos ums Leben kämpfen und diesen Kampf kläglich verlieren sehen. Nagut....am Boden zerstört würde reichen.  
  
Nagi war der erste, der seine sämtlichen Schädelknochen an Ort und Stelle zurückbekam: "Seid ihr fertig? Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten. So ne Scheiße, hier hat man ja nie seine Ruhe, in diesem verfickten Haushalt!" "Nagi!", ereiferte sich Ken wieder, "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich solche Aus..." "Jaja, schon klar, bis später!", damit war Nagi verschwunden, nichts hinterlassend als noch ein sehr freundliches "Bis hoffentlich sehr viel später!". Schuldig ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Nagi in Gedanken hinterher zu rufen, er solle sich leise mit seinem Buch vergnügen. Daraufhin bekam er ein "Arschloch!" und das Telefonbuch aus dem Flur an den Schädel geworfen.  
  
Ken seufzte, das war ja nicht zum aushalten. Jetzt hatte er hier noch einen heulen Omi im Arm, der immer wieder beteuerte, doch gar nichts getan zu haben, einen heulenden Schuldig am Tisch sitzen, der den noch so jungen Tag gründlich verfluchte und einen fast heulenden He-Brad im Türrahmen. OK, also erst mal Brad loswerden. "Oh, He-Brad, du bist der absolute Superheld, nur durch dich konnten wir gerettet werden!", er fiel vor dem Mann im Superman-Kostüm auf die Knie. Das er hier niemandem vor gar nichts gerettet hatte, war egal, diese Worte brachten seine Abenteuerlust zur Ruhe. Mit stolz geschwellter Brust marschierte er zurück ins "Hauptquartier". Seine ständigen Gedanken 'Hohoho, bin ich gut!' brachten das lädierte Schu wieder zum Kichern.  
  
"Na, dir scheint's ja wieder besser zu gehen!", meinte Ken noch und trug dann das arme Kind namens Omi die Treppe hoch, das immer noch sauer auch Schu war, weil er ihn eine Sau genannt hatte. 'Jaja, erst 17 und schon solche Gedanken! Selber schuld, du Ferkel!' Und erneut brach Omi in Tränen aus. Ken verzweifelte, das konnte ja noch heiter werden.  
  
Schuldig hatte sich unterdessen beruhigt, da fiel im Aya auf, der bis eben noch unbemerkt unterm Tisch gelegen hatte. "Hey du!", er stubste ihn vorsichtig an, "Wie lange willst du noch hier bleiben? Ist doch unbequem!" Aya blinzelte und erschrak gleich zu Tode. Er sprang auf und gleich noch einen Meter zurück. "Schuldig, was hast du denn da an der Nase?", er war sichtlich geschockt, "die ist ja aufs doppelte angeschwollen!" "Ach Aya!", damit schlängelten sich Schuschu's Arme um Aya's Taille und hielten ihn fest, während er vermeintlich verführerisch in das Ohr des anderen flüsterte, "Du weißt doch, was bei mir alles auf doppelte Größe anschwellen kann!" Der gewünschte Erfolg blieb aus. Der Rotschopf schenkte dem Karottenkopf noch ein tödliches Deathglare und verzog sich auf sein Zimmer, was zur Folge hatte, dass besagter Orangehead sich wieder furchtbar langweilte und immer noch nicht schlafen konnte.  
  
So, erster Teil feddich! Und wir auch...  
  
Wat meinta, Fortsetzung oder nicht?  
  
Byebye kk tm  
  
PS.: Keine der Fledermäuse hat irgendeinen Schaden davon getragen 


	2. Crawford auf Masters Suche

Titel: Chaos total!  
  
Teil: 2/?  
  
Autor: Killerkatze und Terrormeerschwein (Killer_Viecher03@web.de)  
  
Warnings: silly, com, OOC  
  
Rating: harmlos  
  
Inhalt: Schuschu hat Langweile, Nagi und OmiHormonstörungen und Crawford steckt inner Midlife-Crisis  
  
Kommentar: OK, hier habt ihr den 2. Teil. Diesmal sorgt Brad Crawford für Aufregung, und dass nicht weniger als alle zusammen im letzten Teil. Mal gucken, ob der Teil auch ankommt.  
  
Pairings: noch keins, kommt schon noch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix unser, kein Geld, ende, aus, Mickey Maus!  
  
OK, jetzt wird's albern.  
  
Kap.2: Crawford auf Masters Suche  
  
Ken hatte es geschafft Omi ins Bett zu buxieren und drückte ihm den größten Teddy Bär den er finden konnte, in den Arm. Seine Taktik ging auf und bald war Omi wieder eingeschlafen. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung liess Ken sich auf dem Flur die Wand runter sinken. Inzwischen war das anfängliche Pochen in seinem Kopf zu einem Dröhnen angeschwollen und als er wieder runter in die Küche kam, um sich ne Aspririn einzuschieben, maulte Schuschu ihm entgegen er solle aufhören an einen Kirchturm zu denken. Ken ignorierte die dämliche Bemerkung, schnappte sich ein Glas Wasser und die Anti-Kopfschmerz-Tablette und schleppte sich wieder die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Nach einer Weile wanderte Farf wieder in die Küche, um seine sämtlichen Messer von Fledermausblut und -gedärm zu befreien. Schuldig, happy über die Abwechslung, hoffte eine normale Konversation mit Mr Psycho führen zu können. "Duhu, Farfü, meinste Omi macht's mit seinem Teddy??" "Tut das Gott weh?" Schuldig blinzelte ihn erstaunt an. "Öhm... ja kann schon sein." "Dann hoffe ich für ihn das er's tut." Er setzte sich neben Schuldig und begann, die Klingen zu polieren. "Farf, du sollst nicht immer die guten Küchentücher dafür verwenden. Nimm Yohji's dreckige Tangas." Ohne Regung fuhr Farf mit seiner derzeitigen Beschäftigung fort, aber was interessierte es ihn schon, was Breitnase zu melden hatte. "Hey, ich bin keine Breitnase du Psychomonster!" Und Schuldig wunderte sich wieder über die komplexen Gedankengänge des Psychopathen.  
  
"Du willst nicht reden wa?" Schweigen. "Na fein... dann nicht, wer redet auch schon gern mit dir. Da kann ich mich gleich mit dem Kühlschrank unterhalten, der brummt wenigstens." Farf blickte nichtmal auf. "Na los, komm hau ab, wenn du nix zu sagen hast dann schieb deinen Hintern hier weg. Nimm das Handtuch mit wennde Spaß dran hast und lass mich hier krepieren." Der Gedanke ans Krepieren gefiel Farf so gut, dass er prompt die Küche verliess.  
  
Im gleichen Moment betrat der Möchtegern-Hero, allerdings im gewohnt legeren schwarzen Anzug die Küche. Schu wurde näher und näher an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs getrieben, denn welcher Depp auf Erden trägt um 6 Uhr morgens einen Anzug? Die Antwort stand vor ihm und holte sich ne Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank.  
  
Mit ernster Miene setzte sich Crawford auf den Stuhl gegenüber Schu. "Schuldig, ich habe eine sehr ernsthafte Frage an dich." "Oha... na dann, schiess ma los Braddy." Crawford räusperte sich. "Meinst du, ich kann mir mal Aya und sein Katana leihen?" Nun war es offiziell, jeder um Schuldig war komplett durchgedreht. "Du willst was??? Du hast doch nen Totalschaden! Aya würde dir niemals sein Katana leihen! Schon vergessen? Das is sein absolutes Heiligtum! Der Junge is ein Katana-Fetischist!" Crawfords Miene blieb wie versteinert. "Ich sage ja auch Aya UND sein Katana. Nicht sein Katana alleine."  
  
Als hätte sich der Erdboden aufgetan, verschwand Schuldig's Kopf unter der Tischkante, seine Füße kamen zum Vorschein und schliesslich saß ein reichlich gestresster Karottenkopf halb im Kühlschrank, den Brad verschwenderischerweise wieder sperrangelweit offen stehen gelassen hatte. Doch anstatt mal aufzustehen, blieb er in der offene Türe sitze und starrte zu Crawford hinauf. "Und wieso bitte schön?" Crawford seufzte. "Ich brauche doch einen Tiger und ein Schwert, damit ich die Macht von Blackskull erhalte!" In dem Moment wünschte Schu sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass jemand die Kühlschranktür zumachen würde. "Immer noch Greyskull Braddy." "Wie Grey? Wir sind immer noch Schwarz! Oder sind wir jetzt Grau weil wir mit Weiß zusammen arbeiten?" "Das heißt halt Greyskull, wenn dann richtig! Und nebenbei, wo sind denn dann deine Masters of the Universe?"  
  
Crawford stutze. "Masters of the Uni... hmmm... gute Frage. *nachdenk*" Plötzlich sah er Schuldig direkt ins Gesicht und mit einem breiten Ich-spritze-Heroin-Grinsen stieß er ein erfreutes "Teela!" aus.  
  
Schu's Augen weiteten sich, sein Kiefer versenkte sich wieder Richtung Keller und er sah aus als hätte Brad ihm grad nen Heiratsantrag gemacht. "Nein! Nein! Neeeein!" Das waren die letzten Worte die Crawford von Schuldig vernahm, bevor ihn die Staubwolke einhüllte und die Tür mit einem lauten BAM ins Schloss fiel.  
  
Crawford verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wieso war Schuldig denn jetzt bloß weggerannt? Er brauchte ihn doch, wie sollte er sonst die Macht erhalten? Er seufzte hörbar, kickte den Kühlschrank zu und wollte sich grade ins Wohnzimmer begeben, als er im Türrahmen einen ziemlich geladenen Yohji umrannte. Der landete beinahe wieder auf seinem Hintern, hätte He-Brad, heldenhaft wie immer ihn nicht am Kragen festgehalten. Sofort rappelte er sich wieder auf. "Mensch, pass doch auf, du!" Er richtete seine Frisur und fummelte nervös an seinem Kragen herum: "Das Hemd war teuer!" Crawford glotzte ihn dumm an. Er hatte ihm grade das Leben gerettet und der Unwürdige hatte nur ein "Wehe, da ist was kaputt!" für ihn über. Dann konnte er ja gleich gehen.  
  
Statt dies zu tun lies er sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Yohji versuchte, sich auf den Sessel zu setzen, stand aber sofort wieder auf. "Was hast du denn?", wollte Braddy-Brad-Brad wissen. "Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Mein Hintern tut weh!" Crawford schlug die Zeizung auf, schließlich müssen sich ja uch Superhelden informieren. Der Playboy hingegen suchte verzweifelt nach einer Lösung, sich doch noch zu setzen, als sich in seinem Kopf diese Stimme meldete. Nicht etwa jene, die ihm manchmal sein Handeln befahl, nein, es war Schuldig: 'Arschgefickt, ne?' Yohji's Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich praktisch ins Sofa, auf das er sich eigentlich niederlassen wollte: "Irgendwann....irgendwann....IRGENDWANN BRING ICH IHN UM!"  
  
"Mh?", Aya kam ins Wohnzimmer getorkelt, "Wer killt wen?" "Ich deinen Schatz." "Schatz?" "Schuldig du Spaten!" "Achso. Ja, tu das ruhig, hat die Welt ein Problem weniger." Er hatte einfach keinen Bock, sich über Schuschu aufzuregen, das tat er oft genug. In dem Moment guckte Brad hinter seiner Zeitung hervor und zeigte wieder sein Kiffer-Grinsen: "Aya, du magst doch Tiger oder?" "Häh?", der Rotschopf war sichtlich verwirrt. Er hatte aber gar keine Zeit mehr nach zu fragen. Crawford packte sich Aya über die Schulter und war schneller die Treppe hoch, als das Yohji auch nur "Häh?" sagen konnte.   
  
Crawford schleppte Aya munter grinsend in sein Zimmer, der versuchte nichtmal sich zu wehren, weil bei der Sache so oder so nix gutes bei raus kam. Im Zimmer setzte Brad ihn ab. "So. Und was soll ich jetzt hier?" Brad strahlte ihn an und umarmte ihn stürmisch. "Du bist jetzt mein tapferer Mitstreiter im Kampf gegen Skelletor und seine Dämonen! Du bist mein treuergebener Tiger! Mein Reittier!" Aya's Augen ploppten fast aus seinem Kopf und er rettete sich durch einen hektischen Sprung nach hinten (zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag). "Lass mich bloß mit deinen perversen Phantasien in Ruhe! Auf mir reitet gar nix! Wenn dann bin ich o... oh oh scheiß. Schon ok, hab nix gesagt, ich geh jetzt, du hast nen kompletten Schuss weg!" Doch Crawford hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. "Nein, du musst da bleiben! Ich brauch auch noch dein magisches Katana um die Macht von Blackskull zu rufen!" 'Greyskull, zum hundertsten Mal', vernahm Crawford Schuldigs Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Wie auch immer... Komm schon Tiger!" Aya's Gesichtsfarbe änderte von blass zu Wasserleiche. "Mir is schlecht." Und so schnell er konnte, flüchtete er in sein eigenes Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab.  
  
So, Aya ist gerettet, aber einige Fragen bleiben offen: Wo ist Schuschu, was treiben die drei Kurzen, und vor allem, wird Crawford seinen Tiger finden?  
  
Antworten, sprich ein weiterer Teil, gibt's auf Anfrage eurerseits.  
  
Byebye kk tm 


	3. Nagi macht Terror

Titel: Chaos total!  
  
Teil: 3/?  
  
Autor: Killerkatze und Terrormeerschwein (Killer_Viecher03@web.de)  
  
Warnings: silly, com, OOC  
  
Rating: harmlos  
  
Inhalt: Schuschu hat Langweile, Nagi und OmiHormonstörungen und Crawford steckt inner Midlife-Crisis  
  
Kommentar: Hat zwar noch keiner nach dem 3. Teil geschrien, aber trotzdem. Für Nagi und alle, die ihn so lieben wie wir ^^. Armer Kerl.  
  
Pairings: noch keins, kommt schon noch  
  
Disclaimer: Nix unser, kein Geld, ende, aus, Mickey Maus!  
  
Kap. 3.: Nagi macht Terror   
  
So langsam kehrte Ruhe im Haus ein. Schuldig beschloss einen seeeehr langen Spaziergang zu machen um den Deppen zu entgehen. Die Zeit verstrich, doch gegen 12 stieg der Lautstärkepegel wieder drastisch an.   
  
"HILFEEEEE!!! ER ERSCHLÄGT MICH!!!!?" "Schnauze jetzt verdammt!", Nagi platzte beinahe der Kragen. Außgerechnet die Mittagszeit mussten Omi und Kenken für eine ausgelassene Kissenschlacht einmal quer durch's Haus nutzen. "Omi! Das is'n Kissen, kein Amboss!" "ICH HAU DICH KAPUTT!" Nagi riss seine Zimmertür auf. "Könnt ihr *Piep* nicht eure *piep* Klappe halten??!! Es gibt Leute die wollen hier verdammt nochmal lesen!! Ihr habt vielleicht keine Ahnung von Kultur ihr elenden Amöben aber ich interessiere mich dafür also gebt endlich Ruhe ihr *piep*!!"  
  
Doch die Zwei dachten nicht mal im Traum daran. Die wilde Hetzjagd durch's Haus ging weiter und das für geschlagene 45 Minuten. Diese Zeit hatte Yohji gebraucht um sich unter Schmerzen aufzurappeln. Sein Magen hatte sich gemeldet und ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr sagte, dass es längst Zeit für Mittagessen war. Es sah nicht so aus als würde sich jemand darum kümmern, deswegen beschloss der Playboy, sich selbst um etwas zu mampfen zu bemühen. Also quälte er sich hinab in die Küche, darauf bedacht nicht von der neuen Tiefwetterfront Omi über den Haufen gerannt zu werden und in der Küche angelangt blickte er in die gähnende Leere des Kühlschranks. Es blieben 3 Möglichkeiten, die er prompt Ken und Omi, die den Weg in die Küche gefunden hatten, natürlich mit passendem Tänzchen vorführte.  
  
"Was meint ihr Jungs? Wir haben drei Möglichkeiten: McDooonalds, McDooonalds, Kentucky Fried Chicken and the Pizza Hut! Wat wollt ihr denn?" Ken und Omi starrten ihn nur entgeistert an, fühlten sich dann aber herausgefordert und starteten synchron "Wir woll'n zu Burger King! Wir woll'n zu Burger King! Wir woll'n, wir woll'n, wir woll'n zu Burger King!" "Jungs, das stand nicht zur Auswahl." Die Beiden wollten sich mit einem "Wie billig" ins Wohnzimmer verabschieden. Yohi kam ihnen hinterher: "Wir können doch auch einkaufen gehen, Jungs." Die drei grinsten sich alles sagend an und legten los: "Wir koifen (ich konnte nicht anders) alle bei A L D I, wir koifen alle bei A L D I! Weil ich Aldi-Fan bin, renn ich da jeden Tag hin,..."  
  
Mit ihrem Gesang haben sie jedoch Nagi aus seiner Höhle gelockt. "Ihr verdammten kleinen *piep*!" Und das Telefonbuch flog wieder haarscharf an ihren Köpfen vorbei. "Kennt ihr das Wort Rücksichtnahme?? Ich glaub nicht! Ihr *piep* Weiß-Bratzen!" Yohji schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. "Entfern einer dieses wandelnde Magengeschwür aus meiner Küche!" ZACK fand Yohji seinen Kopf im Eisfach des Kühlschranks wieder. Er rümpfte die Nase. "Baah, hier stinkt's nach Schu's billigem Aftershave." Und schon beschwerte Schuldig sich in Yohji's Kopf 'Es war teurer als deins du geschmacksverirrtes Perückenmonster!' 'Schnauze Schu!'  
  
Mit einem flotten Hüftschwung fegte Nagi Yohji vom Kühlschrank weg und machte sich an einer Flasche Cola zu schaffen. "Geh mal einkaufen du elendes *piep*!" "Selber *piep*!", und Nagi landete dank einem Hüftschwung, nun von Aya, der sich auch mal wieder raus traute, aber nur weil Crawford grad nicht da war, in der nächsten Ecke, "Wer kommt mit mir einkaufen?" Betretenes Schweigen. "Na, vielen Dank.", damit ging Aya, in Wirklichkeit mehr als erleichtert, die Wahnsinnigen nicht mitnehmen zu müssen, aus dem Haus.  
  
Aber aus der Entspannung wurde nichts. "Hi, Schatzi!", kaum hatte der Rotschopf sich in den Sitz seines Autos fallen lassen, sprang er auch schon wieder hoch und stieß sich dabei den Schädel an. "Schuldig!", Aya rieb sich die Beule. "Ja, ich!", Schu grinste wieder mal 360°, dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nach besorgt, "Sorry für die Beule." Aya lächelte kurz und fuhr los, ins Verderb...in den Supermarkt.  
  
Währenddessen trat Crawford in die Küche und selbst ihm fiel es schwer, nicht den Lachkrampf seines Lebens zu bekommen. Ihm Gegenüber an der Wand standen Omi und Ken, das Telefonbuch zwischen ihnen in selbige gerammt, Yohji mit einem Fuß in Kühlschrank und Nagi in der Ecke an die Wand geklatscht. Er macht auf dem Absatz kehrt, um Farf zu holen, bevor die anderen sich rühren konnten.  
  
Mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend stieg er die Stufen zum Speicher hinauf. "Hallo?", er klopfte an die Tür. Als keine Antwort kam, schob er die Tür auf und bekam einen mittel schweren Schock. Farf hing direkt vor seinem Gesicht, nur auf dem Kopf. Neben den Fledermäusen. "Äh..hi Farf, komm mal mit, ich hab was für dich." Damit machte er schon auf dem Absatz kehrt. "Tut es Gott weh?" "Bestimmt!" So folgte Farf seinem Chef in einer Manier, die man einem Kind vor Weihnachten nicht einmal zutrauen würde. In der Küche hing Ruck-Zuck sein Kiefer tiefer. Das war das Paradies, das müsste Gott derbe weh tun, also hüpfte er den restlichen Tag durch die Wohnung: "Gott krepiert, Gott krepiert,..."  
  
Nagi rastete völlig aus, natürlich erst, als er sich aus der Wand gepellt hatte. Er klopfte sich bildlich, kurz den nicht vorhandenen Staub von den Schultern, räusperte sich und holte tief Luft... "ICH HAB EIN FÜR ALLE MAL DIE SCHNAUZE VOLL VON EUCH *PIEP* *PIEP* SCHWACHMATIKERN!!! IHR SEID SOWAS VON ASOZIAL SOWAS FINDET MAN NICHMA INNER *PIEP* SUPPENKÜCHE UNTEN ANNER ECKE WO DIE GANZEN *PIEP* PENNER HINGEHN!!! IHR *PIEP* HABT DOCH KEINE *PIEP* WAS ICH FÜR?N *PIEP* LEBEN FÜHRE ALSO HALTET VERDAMMT NOCHMAL EURE *PIEP* SCHNAUZE!!! ICH *PIEP* *PIEP* KEINE *PIEP* *PIEP* *PIEP* IHR *PIEP* *PIEP* *PIEP* *PIEP* WEIL *PIEP* *PIEP* *PIEP* *PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*"  
  
-Stille-  
  
Omi, vollkommen geschockt: "Oh mein Gott, sie haben Nagi getötet!" "Ihr Schweine!", Ken's Kommentar...   
  
Und schon zu Ende, der 3. Teil! Solls weiter gehen? Na? Weiter?  
  
Kinners wir brauchen Feedback, also, schreibt was!  
  
Auch Idee nehmen wir gerne an.  
  
Heiratsanträge und Morddrohungen bitte über E-Mail, wenn möglich.  
  
Achja, im nächsten Teil gibst auch mal ein Pairing, also, ist das ein Grund? Das ist ein Grund!  
  
In dem Sinne  
  
Byebye kk tm 


	4. Desaster bei ALDI

Titel: Chaos total!  
  
Teil: 4/?  
  
Autor: Killerkatze und Terrormeerschwein (Killer_Viecher03@web.de)  
  
Warnings: silly, com, OOC  
  
Rating: harmlos  
  
Inhalt: Schuschu hat Langweile, Nagi und OmiHormonstörungen und Crawford steckt inner Midlife-Crisis  
  
Kommentar: Einkaufen......oder auch Pipi Langstrumpf und Pumukl bei Aldi. Das kann an sich ja nicht gut gehen, oder? Wie dem auch sei, wir hatten einen Mordsspass, also, wer nicht lacht, fliegt raus!  
  
Pairings: Schu x Aya , aber noch nicht so wirklich  
  
Disclaimer: Nix unser, kein Geld, ende, aus, Mickey Maus!  
  
OK, geschrieben unter Weiß Kreuz DVD-Einfluss, daher irgendwie....komisch. Nur mal son paar Zitate, um zu zeigen, was hier so in etwa los war:  
  
1. Beim schreiben:  
  
tm: Lass mich mit Kenken flirten!  
  
kk: Und was ist mit Omi?  
  
tm: Der kriegt dich!  
  
kk: Ach, und was sagt er dazu?  
  
tm: Mach dir nen Zopf, dann siehst du aus wie Yohji!  
  
kk: Und wieso gehst du dann net zu Yohji?  
  
tm: Yohji hat keinen Vorbau!!!  
  
2.kk: Schreib in Klammern "Sabber, sabber"!  
  
tm schreibt *sabba sabba*  
  
kk: Hallo? Wie schreibst du denn?  
  
tm: hast doch "sabba sabba" gesagt und nicht "sabbär sabbär"!  
  
kk: Ja sicher, "sabbär", schon klar! Was ins das fürn Tier? -Ein Sabbär!  
  
tm: *drop*  
  
3.tm betrachtet ein Bild von Yohji beim Burger Dance, das kk grade malt  
  
tm: Pinke Sonnenbrille?  
  
kk: *absolut überzeugt* Ja!  
  
tm: Du bist ein brutaler Mensch!  
  
kk: *noch überzeugter*Ja!  
  
4.beim DVD gucken:  
  
kk: Dieser treudoofe Blick auf die Krallen, das passt wie Arsch auf Eimer!  
  
tm lacht ne halbe Stunde  
  
5tm: Kann es sein, dass die einzige, die von Schreient überlebt, Tot ist?  
  
kk: Ja, die einzige, die lebt, ist tot!  
  
Und jetzt gehts los!  
  
Kap. 4.: Desaster bei ALDI  
  
Von all dem Tumult im Haus haben Aya und Schuschu rein gar nichts mitbekommen. Anstatt sich in die Gedanken der Anderen einzuschleichen, war Schu damit beschäftigt Aya vollzusülzen. Der tat alles mit genervtem Augen-gen-Himmel-verdrehen ab. Er hoffte insgeheim das bald entweder eine Temposteigerung kam oder das ein Laster sie von links rammen könnte und Schu dabei drauf ginge. Nichts von alledem geschah und so schlichen sie weiter mit 50 durch die Straßen.   
  
Schliesslich, nach einer für Aya endlos langen Zeit, kamen sie an, standen auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Eingang zum Himmelstor. "Aldi?", fragte Schu trocken. "Ja, wir gehen einkaufen. Was hast du denn erwartet? Das ich mit dir nen Wochenendausflug mache?" Ein leicht enttäuschter Schuldig tappte hinter dem enthusiastischen Aya her. Sowas wie ein Einkaufszettel existierte natürlich nicht, aber es war eh klar das nichts in den Einkaufswagen kam, das gesund aussah. Das war eine Art ungeschriebenes Gesetz.  
  
Im Laden war das Chaos bereits vorprogrammiert. Zum Glück der Menschheit war's wenigstens nicht proppevoll, aber voll genug das Schuschu Unheil anrichten könnte. "Benimm dich oder ich stopf dich in den Kindersitz am Wagen", zischte Aya dem Karottenkopf zu. Zur Verwunderung aller gab Schu Ruhe. Nach 5 Minuten... "Öhm... Aya?" "Was?" Schu blickte auf die Leere die noch im Wagen herrschte. "Vielleicht hätte ne Liste doch net geschadet." Aya winkte ab. "Falls du irgendwas siehst das schleimig, schmandig und abgelaufen aussieht, schmeiss es einfach in den Wagen."  
  
Kurze Pause  
  
"Abgesehen von der Dame an der Wursttheke!!" "Kann ich die nicht behalten?" "Nein Schu, keine Produkte nordfriesischer Inzucht mehr. Der Letzte war Horror genug. Wie hieß er gleich? Otto?" Ohne Gewaltanwendung (man staune) zog Aya Schuldig an der Theke vorbei in Richtung Tiefkühlkost. "So, such dir was aus."   
  
Aya hatte bisher noch nicht gemerkt, dass Schu ihm die ganze Zeit munter irgendwelche unnützen Sachen in die Manteltaschen gestopft hatte. Sachen, die wirklich kein Schwein gebrauchen konnte, vor allen Dingen nicht in einer reinen Männer-WG. "Schu, isst einer von uns Thunfisch?" "Öhm... nö aber kauf's trotzdem. Im Notfall kannste Farf sagen das es Gott verdammt weh tut wenn er Thunfisch Pizza isst... oder du sagst Nagi das es gegen Pickel hilft." Allmählich verstand Aya wieso der Junge so einen Schaden hatte.   
  
Nach ein paar Minuten Ruhe und Aya's inneren Kampf, welche Pizza jetzt zu nehmen wäre, nahm er von allem ein bisschen. Und wo sie schonmal grade bei Tiefkühlpizza waren, fiel Schuschu etwas äußerst wichtiges ein. "Aya, wir brauchen einen neuen Nasenkühler!" "Höö?" Doch anstatt zu Antworten schnappte Schu sich Aya's Handgelenk und zog ihn einmal quer durch den ganzen Laden. Als sie man anderen Ende angelangt waren, natürlich nicht, ohne sämtliche Dosenstapel und Regale mit dem an Aya`s anderer Hand hängenden Einkaufswagen mit zu nehmen, fiel bei Aya der Groschen: "Schuldig, du Idiot!" Der zuckte nur beiläufig mit den   
  
Schultern und fragte mit großen Augen: "Was?" Für ihn schien die Sache erledigt, aber Aya sah das ganz anders, Schuldig, der ihm den Rücken zugewand hatte konnte förmlich riechen, das seine Begleitung gaaaaaaaaanz schlechter Laune war. Es wartete auf die ausbleibende Kopfnuss, drehte sich dann doch um, nur um zu sehen, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte, bis Aya die Ladeneinrichtung zum Schweben genbracht hätte (wir errinnern uns alle mal an DBZ). Das Ende vom Lied war, das Schuschu ihn nur besänftigen konnte, indem er den Bambi-Deluxe blick von Omi kopierte und dann die Beine in die Hand nahm, um die gemeinten Tiefkühlerbsen zu besorgen.  
  
Schweigend setzten sie ehren Weg durch den Supermarkt fort. Dabei wurde Kiloweise Brot, Käse und Wurst, sowie Liter an Getränken in den Wagen geworfen. Aya ignorierte die Blicke der anderen Einkäufer geflissentlich, aber Schuldig kam damit absolut nicht klar und verhielt sich wie ein Kleinkind. Er klammerte sich an Aya`s rechten Arm, auch Katana-Arm genannt, warf unsichere Blicke um sich und streckte den Gaffern ab und zu die Zunge heraus. Nebenbei brachte er immer wieder den Wagen ins schlingern und riss ein paar Regale um. Allerdings nur, bis sie in die Obstabteilung kamen, denn dort wurde in Schuldig das böse kleine Schuschuteufelchen geweckt.  
  
"Aya, schau mal, Melonen!", damit drehte er sich zu seinem Schatzie um, das schon mal im Vorraus sweatdropte, in der Linken ein Honigmelone, in der Rechten ein Wassermelone, "Welche macht wohl ein schöneneres Dekolltee?" Aya hielt sich am Wagen fest, suchte etwas, wo er seinen Kopf gegenschlagen könnte. Ausichtslose Suche, da sie bereits sämtliche Regale im Umkreis von 10 Metern umgenietet hatten. Aya wollte grade seinen Schädel an den Wagen docken lassen, als sich auf einmal von hinten zwei Arme um ihn legten und ihm eine Banane vor die Nase hielten. "So ein Zufall, Aya Schatzi guck mal!" Aya bemüte sich so ruhig zu bleiben wie möglich. Schu grinste sich einen ab. "Hast du schonmal so eine lange und... feste Banane gesehen? Muss ne gute Qualität sein." "Schuldig. Leg. Die. Banane.Weg!"   
  
Schu klimperte unverständlich mit den Augen. "Aber wieso? Ich steh auf Bananen." Mehr und mehr Wut staute sich in Aya und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sein Katana. Er wollte Schu nichtmal aufschlitzen, nein einfach nur erschlagen. "Schuldig, ich dreh dir gleich den Hals um wenn du nicht endlich diese Banane da weg legst!!"  
  
"Is ja gut Mensch!" Schuschu legte die Banane zurück in die Kiste, stopfte aber dafür 2 ganze Stauden in den Wagen. "Stell dir mal vor du hättest sowas im Schritt." "SCHULDIG!!" "Is ja gut! War ja nur so ne Vorstellung." Aya stapfte weiter, während Schu verloren auf seinen Hintern starrte. "Ne nette Vorstellung." Geschockt drehte Aya sich wieder um. Schuldig schaltete und fuhr sich seeeeehr verführerisch mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe, von links nach rechts. Auf Aya's hinausploppende Augen reagierte er mit "Rrrrr! Tiger!". Aya's sämtliche Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, seine Finger krallten sich in den Einkaufswagen. "Nenn. Mich. Nie. Wieder. TIGER!!" Wieder ein unschuldiges Blinzeln. "Wieso denn nicht Tiger?" Und Aya setzte sich in Bewegung, gradewegs auf Schuldig zu, fest entschlossen ihn zu überfahren.   
  
"Aya! Halt! Was machst du denn da??!" Schu konnte sich grade so mit einem Sprung zur Seite retten. "Sei mal ein bisschen netter zu mir!" "Wieso sollte ich?!" Schu dachte kurz nach. "Weil die Autorinnen dieser Geschichte gesagt haben in dem Teil gibt's ein Pairing und das sind wir!!" Aya stockte. "Oh... ok", ging weiter, blieb stehen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, hob die Hand "MOMENT!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aya: Habt ihr eigentlich nen Schuss weg??!  
  
Killerkatze: Warum? *kaut auf Bleistift*  
  
Terrormeerschwein: Genau, hast du was gegen Schu? Der is doch niedlich.  
  
Schu: Danke *freut sich'n Keks*  
  
Aya: Halt's Maul Schu!  
  
Terrormeerschwein: Ihr Zwei seid doch ein supersüßes Paar!  
  
Killerkatze:*fleissig nicken tut*  
  
Aya: Unsere Haarfarben beissen sich.  
  
Killerkatze: Ist doch vööööööööllig egaaaaaaaaaal!  
  
Terrormeerschwein: Eben *Schulter zuck*  
  
Aya: Ihr gehört inne Klappse!  
  
Killerkatze: Erzähl uns was Neues...  
  
Aya: *drop*  
  
Terrormeerschwein: *Aya die Stirn abtupf* Ist dir nicht gut?  
  
Aya: *Hand wegschlag* Lass das!  
  
Killerkatze: OK......*schnief*  
  
Terrormeerschwein: Na dann....Leute, ihr könnt gehen, die Party ist gelaufen.....*traurig*  
  
Aya: *schluck* Nicht heulen, ok? Bitte nicht heulen!  
  
Terrormeerschwein: Dann sei *schluchz* nicht so gemein!  
  
Killerkatze: Genau! *nick*   
  
Aya: Äh.....ihr seid hier die Gemeinen! Wer will mich denn mit dem Psychopathen verkuppeln?  
  
Killerkatze: Heul doch!  
  
Terrormeeschwein: *drop* ...und außerdem hast du ein "r" vergessen, du Spaten, ich bin ein MeeRschwein, kein Meeschwein!  
  
Aya: Du bist ein krankes Objekt, du!  
  
Killerkatze: Das auch!  
  
Aya: Und du sowieso  
  
Killerkatze: Mist! *brotblick*  
  
Schu: Darf ich auch mal was dazu sagen?  
  
Aya und Terrormeerschwein: NEIN!  
  
Killerkatze: Hoffentlich nicht! *brotblick-deluxe*  
  
Aya: Und nu?  
  
Killerkatze und Terrormeerschwein: BITTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Aya: Äh....  
  
Schuschu: *auf die Autorinnen zeig* Die heulen gleich ein paar Niagarafälle!  
  
Aya: Halt dich da raus!  
  
Terrormeerschwein: Aya! Bitte, bitte, bitte!  
  
Killerkatze: Ja, für uns!  
  
Terrormeerschwein: Und die da vorm PC!  
  
Aya: *seufz*  
  
Killerkatze: Oder wir lassen Schuldig dich manipulieren!  
  
Terrormeerschwein: Jawohl!  
  
Aya: Moment......der soll mich kontrollieren? *prust* Der kann doch nicht mal sich selber kontrollieren!  
  
Alle anderen: AYA!  
  
Killerkatze: Komm schon Ayalein, wenn du das machst dann werden alle dich gern haben!  
  
Terrormeerschwein: Ja, denk mal an, dann kannst du jedes Mädel haben das du willst! *schlecht lügen kann*  
  
Aya: Hmmm... ehrlich?  
  
Terrormeerschwein: Jaa!  
  
Killerkatze: Sicher *drop*  
  
Aya: Ich weiß nicht...  
  
Terrormeerschwein: Von dem Geld für die Autogrammkarten kannst du dir nen Waffenshop kaufen. *schelmisch grins*  
  
Aya: Na fein, ich machs...  
  
Killerkatze und Terrormeerschwein: Juchuuuuu!  
  
Schu: *noch lauter* JUCHUUUUUUUUU!!!  
  
Alle anderen: *mega drop*  
  
Killerkatze: Also, zurück zur Story!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aya seufzte und schob den Wagen Richtung Kasse. "Komm Schu, lass bezahlen gehn und dann nach Hause fahren." Schu war voller Enthusiasmus: "Treiben wir's dann im Auto??" "Übertreib's nicht!" Schu hielt die Klappe und ohne große Umschweife bezahlten die Beiden. Auf dem Weg zum Auto kamen sie an einem Juwelier vorbei. Aya blieb am Schaufenster hängen und quetschte sich die Nase an der Scheibe platt, 'bis sie breiter war als Yohji's Hintern.' "Netter Vergleich Schu." 'Hab ich das laut gesagt?' "Ja, hast du." 'Hey, ich les hier Gedanken und net du!' "Dann hör auf deine Gedanken laut auszusprechen!" Schu seufzte. "Könnten wir jetzt freundlicherweise zum Wagen gehn? Ich bin spitz wie Lumpi." Aya zog schleunigst den Hintern ein, den er vorher seeeehr nett ausgestreckt hatte (*sabba sabba*), schaute aber weiter die Auslage an. "Was guckste da eigentlich?", Schu beugte sich über Aya und strich dabei ZUFÄLLIG mit der Hand über den eben genannten Hintern. Aya räusperte sich. "Ich seh mir nur den Ring da an. Der ist bezaubernd." Schu verdrehte die Augen. "Man und ich dachte ich wär ne Tucke. Hallo? Erde an Aya, den kannste dir eh nicht leisten! Wir haben das ganze Geld für die Bananen verbraten." Und damit zog er Aya weiter zum Wagen.   
  
Als Aya in seine Manteltasche griff um den Autoschlüssel rauszuholen, zog er eine Tube aus seiner Tasche. "Was ist das? *Etikett anschau* Enthaarungscreme??" Er drehte sich zu einem ganz unschuldigen (haha) Schu um. "Was soll das bitte?" Schu's Wangen bekamen nen leicht rötlichen Touch. "Naja... ich muss mir für heut Abend noch die Bikinizone enthaaren." Er begann die Zeigefinger aneinander zu tippen (süüüüüüüß!). Aya legte den Kopf schief: "Stimmt, säh sonst ganz schön scheiße aus. Aber wieso hast du das Zeug nicht einfach gekauft??" "War mir peinlich." Schu's Gesichtsfarbe biss sich furchtbar mit seiner Haarfarbe. Aya seufzte laut: "Naja, egal, hilf mir beim einladen." Schuschu freute sich wie sonstwas, warum auch immer und half so fleißig, dass Aya eigentlich kaum was zu tun hatte. Nachdem Schu, den Wagen weggefahren hatte, auf das Verprechen hin, er dürfe den Euro behalten, sprang er förmlich zu Aya ins Auto. Der verriegelte sofort sämtliche Türen.   
  
Schu`s Augen wurden groß, um nicht zu sagen riesig: "Oi Aya! hast du`s dir doch anders überlegt?" "Vergiss es!" Der Tonfall war so übel, dass Schuldig am liebsten unter den Sitz abgetaucht wäre. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder verbrochen? Schu`s Anblick lies Aya etwas freundlicher sprechen, aber nur etwas: "Wollen wir mal sehen, was du dich noch so nicht zu kaufen getraut hast." Schuldig schluckte: "Nagut." Und Aya leerte seine Taschen aus.   
  
"Lippenstift."  
  
"Ist doch genau meine Farbe, oder?"  
  
"Lidschatten."  
  
"Harmoniert wunderbar mit meinen grünen Augen."  
  
"Du hast echt nen Schatten! Wimperntusche."  
  
"Die betont meine endlos langen Wimpern!"  
  
"Trottel! Haarspray."  
  
"Ob Regen, Schnee oder Wind, 3-Wetter-Taft hält immer!"  
  
"Ahja. Deo"  
  
"Für die absolute Frische, den ganzen Tag!"  
  
"Nagellack."  
  
"Ich hatte nur noch schwarzen, der passt net so zum Kleid!"  
  
"Sicher -___-°. Make up."  
  
"Ellen Beatrix, the make up of make up artists!"  
  
"Sag mal, hast du heute früh deine Pillen vergessen?"  
  
"Jep!"  
  
"Hab ich mir gedacht. Tampons??????"  
  
"Öh....."  
  
"Jetzt überteribst du`s aber!"  
  
"Stimmt. Die brauch ich echt nicht!"  
  
Aya fuhr an und warf in der nächsten Kurve die Tampons aus dem Fenster: "Hätte mich auch gewundert."  
  
So, schon wieder fertig! Weiter?  
  
Und zum Schluss noch unser kleines Problem mit dem Abendessen:  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause, alle Pizzerien hatten geschlossen.   
  
tm: stell dir einfach vor, wir wären Weiß, die vonner gescheiterten Mission wiederkommen!  
  
kk: Darf ich Aya sein?  
  
tm: Von mir aus.  
  
kk: Ach nee, dann darf ich ja nicht so viel reden!  
  
tm: Kenken ist reserviert!  
  
kk: OK, such dir aus, ob ich dich als Omi oder als Yohji nerven soll!  
  
tm: Als Yohji, sonst müsste ich dir um den Hals fallen und dich niederknutschen!  
  
kk: *drop* 


	5. Ken Meisterkoch Hidaka und die undankbar...

Titel: Chaos total!  
  
Teil: 5/?  
  
Autor: Killerkatze und Terrormeerschwein (Killer_Viecher03@web.de)  
  
Warnings: silly, com, OOC  
  
Rating: harmlos  
  
Inhalt: Schuschu hat Langweile, Nagi und OmiHormonstörungen und Crawford steckt inner Midlife-Crisis  
  
Kommentar: Jetzt tischen wir her mal auf, was Ken so auftischt, und was die anderen dazu sagen ^^  
  
Pairings: Schu x Aya , aber noch nicht so wirklich  
  
Disclaimer: Nix unser, kein Geld, ende, aus, Mickey Maus!  
  
Immer ncoh DVD-Einfluss, immer noch seltsam drauf: tm lacht zeitweise aus ungeklärten Gründen und kk hört sich an wie Gollum!  
  
Auf geht`s, fünfter Teil  
  
Kap.5: Ken -Meisterkoch- Hidaka und die undankbare Meute  
  
Wieder zu Hause angekommen verzog Schuschu sich sofort mit seinen Beauty Utensilien auf sein Zimmer. Aya schleppte allein die Tüten in die Küche und fluchte über den "egoistischen", "großkotzigen" und "stinkenden" Schuldig. 'Das wird sich ändern mit dem Deo!' 'Jaja, passt schon.'   
  
Ken betrat die Küche und es schien als ginge die Sonne auf. "Was zu essen! Aya, Mensch du bist klasse!" Aya fühlte sich leicht überfahren. "Öh... ja... sicher... ich mein, natürlich bin ich das!" Dann änderte sich Kenken's Gesichtsausdruck von Honigkuchenpferd zu Hausmann. "Aber jetzt husch husch raus aus meinem Schaffensbereich. Ich werd euch jetzt ein Essen kochen, sowas habt ihr noch nie probiert!" Aya ließ sich aus der Küche schieben, konnte sich aber den Kommentar "Wenn wir sowas schonmal probiert hätten würden wir nicht mehr leben", nicht verkneifen.  
  
Schliesslich stand Aya auf dem Flur wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Wie ein Tier im Zoo wurde er von Farf und Omi inspiziert. "Was stehst'n du da so rum?" "Ken hat mich aus der Küche verbannt." Farf pfiff anerkennend. "Wow, die erste gute Tat des Tages." Omi verstand nix: "Höö?" "Na das hurtet Gott du Dämlack." Hektisch hielt Aya Farf den Mund zu. "Kein Streit meine Herren, sonst ruft ihr wieder diesen Pustekuchensuperhelden Crawford auf den Plan."   
  
Ken werkelte indess fröhlich in der Küche. Im Grunde hatte er keine Ahnung was genau er da eigentlich tat, was er aber wusste, war dass es zu einem guten Zweck geschah. Also klapperte er munter weiter mit Schüsseln und Töpfen, schnitt sich irgendwas zusammen und ging frei nach dem Motto "Wird schon essbar sein, wenn ich was essbares reintu". Das manche Essenskombinationen einfach nicht schmeckten, konnte man ja getrost unter den Tisch fallen lassen, genauso wie sämtliche Schalen und andere Abfälle. Ken tat das mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig wenn der Müll beinah überquoll? Er war ganz in seinem Element. Immer schönere Sachen zauberte er aus den Einkaufstaschen und hatte einen Heidenspaß irgendwas in den Mixer zu stopfen und durchzumischen. Nach einer Weile, war die Küche wegen dem ganzen kochenden Wasser, komplett in Rauchschwaden gehüllt. Der Qualm kroch schon unter der Tür hindurch, was Omi und Aya natürlich nicht unbemerkt liessen.  
  
"Scheiße! Ken fackelt die Küche ab!" Mit einem Tritt war die Tür offen und eine Wolke stiess den Beiden entgegen. "Ken! Ken wo bist du?" Ken kam ihnen entgegen. "Hier, gibt's ein Problem?" "Jaha! Die Küche brennt." "Ach wo, das is nur das kochende Wasser auf dem Herd." Aya zog ne Augenbraue hoch. "Ken?" "Hm?" Hast du den Abzug angemacht?" Ken grübelte. "Öhm Abzug?... Was ist ein Abzug?" Aya schlug sich vor den Kopf und ging in Richtung Herd. Dort tastete er nach dem Knopf für den Abzug, drückte ihn und sofort blinkte das grüne Lämpchen auf. Als Omi das sah kreischte er los "WAAAAAAAA ALIENS! AYA WURDE VON ALIENS ENTFÜHRT!!!" Und schreiend rannte er hoch in sein Zimmer und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.   
  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr braucht alle mal nen Crash Kurs in Sachen Dunstabzugshauben." Damit verschwand er ebenfalls nach oben, um zu sehen was das kleine Schuschu jetzt schon wieder anstellte. Schu saß in seinem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel und drehte sich Lockenwickler auf. Aya presste sich geschockt gegen den Türrahmen. "Was zum Teufel machst du da??" "Ich mach mich pretty! Komm hilf mir mal, hinten komm ich nicht dran! Außerdem musst du mir beim Nagellack helfen, wenn ich das mit links mach seh ich nachher aus wie Sau!" Und da Schu sich so oder so durchsetzen würde, machte Aya lieber freiwillig mit.  
  
Da die Küche jetzt von sämtlichen Nebelschwaden befreit war, konnte Ken seine Arbeit fortsetzen. Noch gut eine halbe Stunde hörte Farf im Wohnzimmer das Geschnipsel und Gehäcksel und hätte Ken furchtbar gern mit einer Kettensäge geholfen. Aber blöderweise trug er seine Hab-mich-lieb-Jacke und hatte schon Probleme damit aufzustehen. Also musste er aushalten und beten, dass Craford ihm die Jacke wieder abnehmen würde. Der hatte sie ihm nämlich angezogen, weil er ihn beim Fernsehen gestört hatte. Dabei hatte er nur gefragt, was er denn gucken würde, weil es sich irgendwie nicht nach He-Man angehört hatte. Crawford hatte rumgeschnauzt, das ginge ihn einen Scheißdreck an und ihm seine Lieblingsjacke verpasst. Na toll!  
  
Ken unterdessen war mehr oder weniger fertig. Allerdings sah es in der Küche aus wie auf der Müllhalde. "Mist, na dann, muss ich wohl aufräumen..." Also räumte er, mehr schlecht als recht, auf, in der Hoffnung, keiner würde merken, dass das dreckige Kochgeschirr in alle Schränke verteilt worden war. Die Hoffnung wurde jäh durch ein `Nananana! Ken, das macht man aber nicht!`zerschlagen. Und ohne jegliche Lust räumte er dann doch ordentlich alles weg und Spülte sogar. `Hey, Kenken, du wirst ja immer besser, magst du nicht immer den Küchendienst übernehmen?``Halt`s Maul, Schu!` `OK, hab eh besseres zu tun.` Und weg war er. Ken sagte sich schon zum 6. Mal, dass er wohl einfach nur ruhig bleiben sollte und dass anderes eh nichts bringen würde. Also deckte er den Tisch, ganz ordentlich mit etwa 4 Tellern, 3 Gläsern und 1000 Besteckteilen pro Person. Dann stellte er sich auf den Flur, holte tief Luft und brüllte die ganze Mannschaft zusammen.  
  
Die Trudelten alle nacheinander ein. Omi war happy wie immer, Nagi blickte Ken nur abschätzend an, Farf kam mit Zwangsjacke angehopst und bat mit Hundeaugen, sie ihm doch endlich abuznehmen, Aya schob einen Schu mit Rot lackierten Näglen und Lockenwicklern durch die Tür und Yohji kam kuze Zeit später nach, im Morgenmantel und frisch gewaschenen Haaren und hatte bloß ein "Pff!" für Schu über, ehe er sich insetzte. Fehlte nur noch Crawford. Der sprang kurze zeit später ins Zimmer, oder jedenfalls das, was die anderen unter der Maskerade vermuteten. Er trung ein Sailor Moon Kostüm, baute sich im Türrahmen auf und schmetterte: "Ich bin Sailor Brad und im Namen des Mondes werde ich die bösen Aliens bestrafen!" Omi sweatdropte: "Ich hab ihm vor ner guten Stunde Bescheid gesagt!" Etwas lauter dann: "Zu spät, sind schon weg, wollten bloß ne Tasse Zucker haben." "Toll Omi, Aliens und ne Tasse Zucker, das passt zusammen wie Arsch auf Eimer!", war Aya`s Kommentar. Damit war die Sache gegessen und Ken konnte den ersten Gang auftragen.  
  
An sich hatte keiner was an seinem Essen auszusetzen, außer Nagi, der immer wieder beteuerte: "Da hätten wir besser bei Kentucky Schreit Ficken gegessen!" Daraufhin fing er sich jedesmal ein "Nagi!" von Papa Ken ein und hielt nach ner Weile die Klappe. Bis dann der Nachtisch kam -Obstsalat. Schuldig bekam den Lachkrampf seines Lebens, als er die Bananen entdeckte, und konnte erst von Aya, der selber sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, beruhigt werden. Yohji betrachtete den Salat eingehend, dann fragte er: "Ähm, Ken-Kun, was ist DAS da?" "Avokado." "Sicher? Wir haben keine Avokado gekauft!", klärte Aya die anderen auf. Und Schu meinte, er müsse nochmal was beitragen; "Für mich sieht das aus wie Mandarinen-Blätter!" Damit wollte keiner mehr probieren, obwohl Ken immer wieder beteuerte, es schmeck echt lecker. Als Aya, dann noch verkündete, er und Schuldig hätten Monte eingekauft, gab es für die Kinder kein halten mehr.   
  
"Auja, Pudding!", meinte Omi.  
  
"Nein, das ist Milchcreme!", berichtigte Nagi.  
  
"Ich ess das Weiße zuerst!", verkündete Farf.  
  
"Nein, umrühren bis zur Schokolade!", meinte Schuschu.  
  
Yohji nickte, kratzte im Becher rum und berichtete stolz: "Da ist noch was!" bevor er sich den Löffel zwischen die Zähne schob.  
  
Ken verdrehte die Augen: "Friss doch gleich den Becher mit!"  
  
Pock -Aya`s Kopf auf der Tischplatte. Crawford stützte nur den Kopf auf die Hand: "Diese Fernsehjunkies!" "Hm, stimmt, diese Kinder, wir essen da lieber was leichtes!", pflichete ihm Aya bei, stand auf , ging zum Kühlschrank und holte zwei Obstgarten heraus.  
  
Ken stand kurz vorm verzweifeln, schmiss kurzer Hand alle aus "seiner" Küche und machte sich grummelnd an den Abwasch. Keine fünf Minuten später kam Omi wieder in die Küche und half wortlos beim abtrocknen. Auf die Frage, warum er das täte meinte dieser bloß, es wäre ihm einfach zu blöd, sich anzuhören, wei Yohji und Schuldig sich datum stritten, wer zuerst ins Bad dürfte. Ken gab sich damit zufrieden, er stellte sich grade vor, wie Schuldig Aya auf seine Seite ziehen wollte, und musste grinsen.  
  
Den restlichen Abend war es ruhig, aber jeder im Haus wusste, dass diese Ruhe um Punkt 9 Uhr zuende sein würde, denn dann stand die Wahl zur Drag Queen des Jahres an, ein Event, das sie alle nicht so schnell vergessen würden.  
  
Naaaaaa, alles ganz gespannt, wer wird gewinnen?  
  
Ok, wer weiß, wie Farf beim Möhren-Hurten aussieht, oder wie Yohji den Burger Dance tanzt?  
  
Wer ne Skizze zur Dtory will, melde sich bitte per E-mail, ok?  
  
bis denne, nächster Teil schon in Planung!  
  
byebye kk tm 


	6. Zickenterror, Bewertung: 10

Titel: Chaos total!  
  
Teil: 5/?  
  
Autor: Killerkatze und Terrormeerschwein (Killer_Viecher03@web.de)  
  
Warnings: silly, com, OOC  
  
Rating: harmlos  
  
Inhalt: Schuschu hat Langweile, Nagi und Omi Hormonstörungen und Crawford steckt inner Midlife-crisis  
  
Kommentar: OK, das hier ist das, was als Ende gedacht war, worauf alles hinauslaufen sollte. Aber echt mal...sowas von verschätzt, es geht weiter, bis wir keinen Bock mehr haben, oder bis ihr uns killt ^^  
  
Pairings: Schu x Aya , es rückt immer näher.....  
  
Disclaimer: Nix unser, kein Geld, ende, aus, Mickey Maus!  
  
Bitte, bitte reisst uns nicht die Rübe ab, wir standen unter ganz miesem Glühen Einfluss (deswegen auch die schwulen Klamotten)... wobei... Yohji im Rock? *g*   
  
Ach ja....Kiffen ist scheiße....man schreibt Sachen, die man gar nicht schreiben will...nur mal so erwähnt...(wir nicht....gaaaaaaaaaaaaaar nicht!)  
  
Kap.6: Zickenterror, Bewertung: 10  
  
Gegen 9 versammelten sich alle "normalsterblichen", die sich für ausschliesslich männlich hielten im Wohnzimmer. Schu und Yohji hatten mit großer Präzision einen perfekten Catwalk zusammen gebastelt und die Sessel und das Sofa so darum drapiert, dass sie auch gut sichtbar waren. Auf jedem Platz lagen 10 Tafeln, auf denen, wie sollte es anders sein, die Zahlen von 1 bis 10 in Yohji's unleserlicher Handschrift gekritzelt waren.  
  
Oben herrschte reines Durcheinander. Die beiden Top-Beautys rannten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner den Flur auf und ab, vom Bad, zurück zum Zimmer, Gekeife zwischendurch und dann doch wieder ins Bad. "Wo ist die Rundbürste?" "Hat jemand den Taschenspiegel gesehen?" "Scheiße! Mein Liedschatten läuft weg!" Ein Wunder das die Beiden sich in der ganzen Hektik nicht gegenseitig über den Haufen rannten.  
  
Yohji verbarrikadierte sich schliesslich in seinem Zimmer und besprühte sich mit etlichen Parfums, Deos und Haarsprays die er finden konnte und merkte dabei nicht, dass er so einen Gestank erzeugte, der bei gesunden Menschen Brechreiz hervor rief.  
  
Schu hingegen puderte sich die Visage, bis er schliesslich in einer dicken Wolke eingehüllt war. Nachdem der Rauch sich verzogen hatte widmete er sich wieder ausgiebig seiner Frisur und achtete darauf, dass die perfekt manikürten und liebevoll bepinselten Fingernägel nicht zu sehr in Rechenschaft gezogen wurden.  
  
Aya und Co. saßen unten im Wohnzimmer und warteten auf Madame Babypopo und Madame Pfirsichhaut. Nagi hatte seinen Spaß daran, alle Schilder niederzufackeln, bis auf das wo die 1 drauf stand. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass er die anderen Schilder sowieso nicht brauchen würde. Papa Ken fürchtete um die Einrichtung, da Nagi nicht grad vorsichtig mit dem Feuerzeug umging. Farf plärrte das man ihm die Hab-mich-lieb-Jacke, die ihm nach dem Essen wieder angelegt worden war, abnehmen sollte, weil er sonst kein Schild hoch halten könnte. Aya war jedoch strikt dagegen, weil Farf ja sowieso keine Ahnung von Ästhetik hätte und seine Meinung deshalb ungültig wäre.  
  
"Wer läuft hier denn rum wie so'n Yuppie mit Haarsträhnen vor den Ohren hä? Deine Frisur tut Gott derbe weh, ich schwörs!"  
  
"Na dann freu dich das ich se hab und halt den Rand sonst stopf ich dir deine Schilder quer ins Maul!"  
  
Und Farf war still. Omi beobachtete Ken, der wie ein Bescheuerte mit den Armen vor Nagi rumwedelte und versuchte die Flamme auszupusten.  
  
"Hey du Sack! Schieb den Arsch weg du nervst!"  
  
"Nagi! Schäm dich! Dafür darfst du heute Abend nicht mehr fernsehen und nicht mehr an den Computer sondern gehst gleich direkt ins Bett! Licht aus und es wird geschlafen!"  
  
"Oha... Panik beschleicht mich."  
  
"Muss ich erst die Bugnuks raus holen?"  
  
"Nee Dicka, lass es. Ich halt ja schon die Schnauze."  
  
Nagi zog grummelnd eine Grimasse und verschränkte dann beleidigt die Arme. Omi lächelte Ken aufmunternd zu, um ihm zu zeigen das er seine Erziehungsmethoden voll und ganz befürwortete. Das eventuell noch etwas mehr dahinter stecken könnte, rallte Ken nicht im geringsten, aber wir wollen den armen Kerl ja auch nicht überfordern.  
  
Dann endlich war es soweit. Das Licht wurde gedimmt und plötzlich erleuchteten Flutscheinwerfer den "Catwalk". Farf stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und wollte sich geblendet die Augen zu halten, was aber durch die Hab-mich-lieb-Jacke vereitelt wurde und er durch die ruckartige Bewegung mit dem Kopf gegen den Catwalk knallte. Als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte sah er überall Sternchen. "Farfü hat aua." WUMS war er auf Omi's Schoß geplumpst und der Kleine begann aus jeder Pore zu schwitzen und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Doch Ken, Retter in der Not, richtete Farf notdürftig wieder auf und fixierte ihn, indem er eben die Fertigkeiten des gut abgeschlossenen Strickkurses zur Schau stellte und Farf mit zwei Stricknadeln am Sofa feststeckte. Omi, sichtlich erleichtert strahlten sein Kenken mit glänzenden Augen an.  
  
Da öffnete sich der eben zusammengeflickte Vorhang und... "Yohji???"  
  
Yohji stand da und strahlte. Er trug einen violetten Rock, quer von der Hüfte zum Knie geschnitten mit Rüschen, ein rosanes Neckholder Top, bauchfrei versteht sich und pinke Schlangenlederstiefel. Die Haare hatte er sich zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt und eine stylische Sonnenbrille zierte als Krönung sein Haupt. Er sah aus wie Malibu Beach Barbie mit den ellenlangen Wimpern, die Ken's Bugnuks glatt Konkurrenz machten.  
  
Die Anwesenden gafften mit offenen Mündern als Yohji, elegant wie eine Primaballerina den Catwalk entlang tänzelte und jedem Luftküsse zuwarf. Farf wurde leicht grün, während Nagi absolut hin und weg war. Er drehte sich zu Ken, der zu seiner Rechten saß. "Gib mir deine 10! Los gib mir deine 10!" Ken starrte ihn perplex an. "Öh... wieso?" "Da ist ein Engel!" Nagi schnappte sich das Schild und schwenkte es hoch über seinem Kopf hin und her. Ken rutschte so weit von ihm weg wie es nur ging. Farf grummelte vor sich hin. "Kann mir mal einer die 1 geben bitte?" Und ZACK hatte er das Schild in der Fresse kleben. Aya grinste ihn breit an und hielt selber eine 4 hoch. Omi hob eine 8 und Ken, neutral wie immer, eine 5. Crawford... oh Entschuldigung, Sailor Brad, war eingeschnappt, da er meinte er wäre die Schönste im Saal und hielt deswegen grummelnd eine 2 in die Höhe.  
  
Dann war Lady Schu (selbstbetitelt, er bestand darauf *drop*) an der Reihe. Vor den Augen aller stand er da auf dem Catwalk. Eine billige Kopie von Lady Oscar, dank der Lockenpracht, mit beigem Mini, schwarzweißem Ringeltop, Schürsandalen mit Stilettoabsätzen und einem Vorbau, der einen Waffenschein benötigte. Aya vermutete Wassermelone und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich als Schu ihm verführerisch zuzwinkerte.  
  
Entschlossen riss Nagi die 1 in die Höhe, Yohji war der Geilste und Schu sicher keine Konkurrenz für solch ein anmutiges Geschöpf (das "anmutige Geschöpf" hätte sich derweil beim Umziehen fast auf die Schnauze gelegt).  
  
Schu drehte seine Runde und prägte sich genau ein, wer ihm eine gute Bewertung hab und wer nicht. Farf behielt lieber die 1 im Schnabel und grinste Aya so gut wie's ging schweißgebadet an, als dieser mit lüsternem Gesichtsausdruck drauf und dran war ein anderes Schild in die Futterluke zu schieben. Ken, wie sollte es auch anders sein, wollte eine 5 hoch halten, ebenso Omi, aber als sich in ihren Köpfen eine Stimme meldete 'Wehe euch!' zückten Beide ganz schnell die 7 und grinsten unschuldig. Crawford blieb bei einer 2 während Aya zuerst zögerlich, dann aber mit fester Miene die 10 hoch hielt. In seinem Kopf hörte er noch 'Ich wusste auf dich ist Verlass, mein süßer Tiger' und dann stolzierte die "Schönheit" schon von dannen.  
  
Dann war Yohji wieder an der Reihe. Er hatte gemerkt, dass er mit Schu's Atombusen nicht mithalten konnte, hatte dafür aber eine andere Stelle ausgepolstert, auf die er persönlich bei Frauen auch viel Wert legte.  
  
Farf grummelte etwas von wegen "Achtung Heck schwenkt aus" als Yohji mit einem strahlenden und vor allem überlegenen Grinsen über den Steg stolzierte. Das knatschrote, eng geschnittene Abendkleid betonte die... Rundungen am Heck besonders stark und man musste befürchten, Yohji würde hintenüber kippen, wenn wenigstens nicht etwas Vorbau da gewesen wäre. Nagi , der sowieso J.Lo Fan war, kippte fast aus den Latschen und wieder hing die 10 unwiderruflich in der Luft. Ken und Omi waren froh, zurück zur Neutralität kehren zu können und der ungerecht behandelte Braddy änderte ja sowieso nix an seiner Meinung. Ebenso wenig Farf, allerdings nur wegen Aya, dem es einen Heidenspaß machte mit irgendeinem Schild auf seinem Hinterkopf rumzudonnern. Ken erhob eine 6, Omi wieder 8 und Aya, nicht grade begeistert, aber höflich, zeigte eine 4.  
  
Letzte Runde für Schu!  
  
Jeder erwartete ein Kleid, das Yohji's toppen würde aber nein, die Menge wurde enttäuscht. Da stand er... oder sie, legere im schicken Damen Anzug, mühsam die Melonen verstaut, elegante schwarze High Heels, die Haare locker hochgesteckt.  
  
Nagi rümpfte die Nase vor so viel "Emanzipation" und knallte Schu eine 1 vor den Latz... äh vor die Melonen. Farf hatte sich inzwischen an das taube Gefühl in seinem Mund gewöhnt und war heilfroh, dass er jedes Outfit zum Kotzen fand. 1 natürlich. Sailor Brad, beeindruckt vom Anzug, hob seine Neutralität auf und hielt eine 4 hoch, im Hinterkopf formte sich der Gedanke, Schu den Anzug abzukaufen. Aya schien hingerissen und schon schoss wieder die 10 in die Höhe. Farf verdrehte entnervt die Augen, was mit Pauken und Trompeten belohnt wurde. "Pass auf, sonst hast du so'n Schild bald auch noch quer im Arsch!" Nagi strahlte Aya an. "Was auch immer du geraucht hast, GIB MIR WAS DAVON!!" Ken war entsetzt. "Nagi! Keine Drogen!" Nagi mopperte zurück "Was denn? Welcher Fußballspieler ist denn wegen Drogen ausser Mannschaft geflogen hä?!" Und Ken setzte sich heulend in die nächste Ecke, hielt nebenbei aber noch eine 6 hoch. Omi stank die ganze Sache gewaltig, aber er rang sich noch dazu durch eine 7 zu heben und sich dann zu Kenken in die Ecke zu setzen.  
  
Schuschu watschelte vom Laufsteg 'Vergiss es Braddy, mein Anzug' und 'Danke Schatzi *grins wie blöd*'. Aya seufzte. Warum eigentlich? Egal, es passte grade in die Atmosphäre. Dann ging die große Prügelei los: Wer sollte die Stimmen auszählen? Aya? Zu parteiisch, das war den anderen nicht entgangen, für Nagi galt übrigens das gleiche. Farf wurde für unzurechnungsfähig erklärt, Ken und Omi für kurzzeitig beschäftigt. Also blieb nur Crawford, der schien das Wort neutral übrigens auch im richtigen Sinne zu verstehen. Nach etwa 5 Minuten erschien er wieder im Wohnzimmer und man zerrte Omi und Ken aus ihrer Ecke. Was sie dort getrieben hatten wollte keiner so genau wissen. Dann sollte Crawford endlich das Ergebnis verkünden.  
  
Die Spannung war unerträglich, die Luft schien zu kochen, die Nerven waren bis zum zerreissen gespannt, den Kontrahenten brach kalter Schweiß aus.  
  
"Gewonnen hat...." Es knisterte förmlich "...keiner, ihr habt gleich viele Stimmen, Jungs!" Ungläubiges Staunen, dann: "Toll Crawford, jetzt ist die Atmosphäre im Arsch!" "Danke Nagi!" "OK, wie bestimmen wir jetzt den Sieger?", wollte Schu dann doch wissen, nachdem er sich solche Mühe mit den Melonen gemacht hatte. "Ich bin für Handzeichen." und Crawford's Vorschlag wurde anstandslos angenommen. "Also, wer wird die Drag Queen des Jahres?"  
  
OK, mieser, mieser Cliffhanger für 'ne miese Story. Mir fällt nur ein Wort ein...Sorry! Aber hey, wir hatten unseren Spass!  
  
Weiter? Sicher? Selber Schuld....*gg*  
  
Byebye kk tm  
  
PS.: Wir sollten echt noch mal mit Aya reden, aber wirklich...so gibt das ja nichts.... 


End file.
